Kiragon
|-|Kiragon= Summary Kiragon are a species of dragon from Puzzle and Dragons Z. They are a very common dragon type seen across the world. They have a strong sense of justice, and their eyes can light up like torches in darkness. |-|Kiravolt= Summary Kiravolt is a possible evolution for a Kiragon. While capable of flight, they prefer to stay on the ground and fight with punches adapted from human martial arts. |-|Kiradith= Summary Kiradith is a possible evolution for a Kiragon. This dragon reflects light off of its body during flight, and is sometimes mistaken for extra terrestrial aircraft by those spotting them. |-|Thundra= Summary Thundra is a possible evolution for a Kiravolt. The horns of this dragon act as lightning rods to draw in electrical energy to empower its attacks. |-|Mistrain= Summary Mistrain is a possible evolution for a Kiravolt. This dragon can create thunderclouds with their mere presence and summon lightning bolts with their roars that burn down entire forests. |-|Seiver= Summary Seiver is the evolution for a Kiradith. These dragons are considered holy dragons of judgement. People feel compelled to blurt out their sins when bathed in this dragon's light. |-|Exophia= Summary Exophia is the evolution for an Thundra and one of the final form options for a Kiragon. These dragons store electrical charges from the air in their bodies via the horns on their head. They release this energy all at once with high-speed punches. |-|Sagirinokami= Summary Sagirinokami is the evolution for a Mistrain and one of the final form options for a Kiragon. The existence of this dragon was a mystery for a long period of time, due to the fact that witnesses were often immediately struck by a bolt of lightning and presumably killed. |-|Shemhaza= Summary Shemhaza is a possible evolution for a Seiver and one of the final form options for a Kiragon. This dragon is known for often appearing on the eve of war. Legend states that basking in its light makes a person destined to claim great power. |-|Overdrive= Summary Overdrive is a possible evolution for a Seiver and one of the final form options for a Kiragon. A dragon now armored with ancient technology. It can use this new body to amplify the power of Orbs in the atmosphere for more powerful attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B |''' 9-B''' | 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Kiragon | Kiravolt | Kiradith | Storm Dragon, Thundra | Storm Dragon, Mistrain | Light Dragon, Seiver | Flashing Lightning Dragon, Exophia | Phantom Thunder Dragon, Sagirinokami | Shining Dragon, Shemhaza | Searing Dragon, Overdrive Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Kiragon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Kiravolt=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Kiradith=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Thundra=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Mistrain=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation(Creates storms wherever it is), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Seiver=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Exophia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Sagirinokami=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation(Creates storms wherever it is), Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Shemhaza=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Time Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification |-|Overdrive=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie and Mystic Light Knight) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagois) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Can create storm clouds and summon natural lightning bolts) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country Level, likely Country Level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country Level, likely Country Level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks and breaths Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Dark elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Kiragon and its Evolutions can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electric energy mixed together. *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Kiragon: *'Flash Punch:' A single-target attack that hits with 5x more power *'Soul of Light:' Passively increases the Attack of all Light Element allies slightly Kiravolt: *'Flash Punch:' A single-target attack that hits with 5x more power *'Soul of Light:' Passively increases the Attack of all Light Element allies slightly Kiradith: *'Light Boost - S:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Light Element allies slightly *'Light Aura:' Passively increases the HP of all Light Element allies slightly Thundra: *'Pulse Impact:' A single-target attack that hits with 10x more power *'Soul of the Sun:' Passively increases the Attack of all Light Element allies by 1.5x Mistrain: *'Orb Change - Light:' Changes the Dark Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs *'Light Chivalry:' Passively increases the Attack and Defense of all Light Element allies slightly Seiver: *'Light Boost - M:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Light Element allies by 1.5x *'Sun Aura:' Passively increases the HP of all Light Element allies by 1.5x Exophia: *'Pulse Impact:' A single-target attack that hits with 10x more power *'Shining Soul:' Passively increases the Attack of all Light Element allies by 2x Sagirinokami: *'Orb Change - Light:' Changes the Dark Orbs in the air nearby into Light Orbs, *'Light Amulet:' Passively increases the Attack, Defense, and HP of all Light Element allies slightly Shemhaza: *'Stop the World:' Stops time for 5 seconds *'Sun Rune:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all Light Element allies by 1.5x Overdrive: *'Light Boost - L:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Light Element allies by 2x *'Forest Chivalry:' Passively increases the Defense and HP of all Light Element allies by 1.5 Key: Kiragon | Kiravolt | Kiradith | Thundra | Mistrain | Seiver | Exophia | Sagirinokami | Shemhaza | Overdrive Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers